A usual holiday, a different mystery
by FireTiger1008
Summary: The gang plus 1 go on a holiday and run into a little trouble. Will they escape with their lives? Let me know what you think of the new character.
1. Are you really related

**A usual holiday **

_Are you really related?_

Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby where at the airport waiting for Daphne and her cousin. Daphne had to look after her cousin and since the gang where going to Turkey she got to go with them.

"So who do you think made them late Daphne or her cousin?" Velma asked. They looked at each other then Fred replied

"If Daphne's cousin is any think like Daphne then both of them"

"Like how old did Daphne say her cousin was?" Shaggy questioned.

"11" Velma replied. "This means we probably can't have that many late nights!" Velma answered disappointed.

"Velma it will be fine after all she is a Blake!" Fred pointed out. Then a black limo pulled up at the airport. A young girl stepped out jugging by her height she was about 13. In fact she was taller than Velma! The gang doubted that she was Daphne's cousin because she didn't look 11 and she didn't seem that girly like Daphne. She was wearing jeans, trainers a black top and a jacket. The top said 'I can only please one person each day today is not your day (and tomorrow isn't looking good either)' which Fred found funny. To be honest she didn't really look like Daphne. She had brown hair with very faint blond highlights they looked like they were natural. The girl did have blue eyes though which is something most Blake's have. Then surprisingly Daphne stepped out of the limo. They got their suit cases and walked over to the gang.

"Sorry were late!" Daphne apologized. "This is Laura" Daphne introduced her cousin.

"Hi" Laura said with a smile. Scooby walked over to her and gave her a sniff to get use to her smell. Laura stroked Scooby on the head. The gang walked into the airport. Laura didn't leave Daphne's side. She didn't say much just like Daphne when the gang first meet. After about 1 hour the gang where waiting to board the plane. They were all talking having a laugh. Laura sat listening to their conversation stroking Scooby.

"Can flight 39 please board." Said a man through the speakers. Fred checked the tickets.

"That's us!" he told everyone, getting up. Laura sat by a window with Daphne next to her and Fred was next to Daphne. Scooby was behind her with Shaggy next to him and Velma on the end. Laura let her head rest on the window she looked at all the houses below but there was more sea than land so she got out her DSi and played nintendogs. After a while she got board and played Pokémon platinum. Laura's DS ran out of charge after about 1 hour and a half. Laura had a lot of nice things so next she got out an iPod touch. After a while she put it away and got out the book Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. "She really isn't like you" Fred whispered to Daphne.

"Oh shut up" Daphne said smiling. Laura heard Fred's comment and she had to admit it was true. Laura finished the book and was going to get another book out but she realised they would be landing in 25 minutes so she didn't bother. She looked out the window but really she wasn't paying any attention to objects bellow she was paying attention to Fred and Daphne's conversation. She quietly laughed at some of their conversation. Daphne noticed this and became suspicious. When they arrived Laura became less shy and a bit more talkative especially with Fred and Scooby who she seemed to get on with best but she still didn't leave Daphne's side. The gang got to one of the many Blake family villas at about 4:00pm which means in America it was about 9:00am. Velma and Daphne shared a room on the seconded floor. Shaggy and Fred also shared a room on the seconded floor and Laura had her own room on the top floor. Scooby's things where in Fred and Shaggy's room but he slept in any room he wanted to. They unpacked then went in the pool. Laura was the first in. She did a perfect dive into the water which is something Daphne could do easily but Daphne hardly ever jumped into water because she hated getting her hair wet. Everyone was in the pool but Fred (Who was getting a drink of water), Daphne and Velma. Velma was reading and Daphne was sun bathing. Velma had just got out the pool however Daphne hadn't been in yet.

"Hey Daphne why don't you hop in?" Laura asked.

"Maybe later" Daphne replied. Fred came out the house.

"Come on Daph! You know you want to!" Fred said. Daphne opened her eyes and looked at Fred. "Come on don't make me force you in!" Fred teased.

"And how would you do that?" Daphne questioned.

"Like this!" Fred answered picking up Daphne in a damsel in distress position.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted. Fred walked over to the edge of the pool.

"What do you think? Should I Laura?" Fred asked.

"Well yeah!" Laura answered smiling.

"Laura!" Daphne shouted at her cousin. Laura just laughed

"Ready Daph?" Fred started swinging Daphne. "1...2...3!" Fred let go of Daphne sending her flying into the pool. As soon as Daphne's head appeared above the water Fred jumped in right next to her. Daphne hid her face as Fred grated a big splash! Everyone was laughing even Daphne! They all had a real good laugh. Laura and Daphne got on extremely well considering they didn't have that much in common. Laura even managed to get Daphne to do a cannonball into the water! No one had ever managed that not even Fred! Once everyone got out the pool Daphne and Laura where whispering and laughing. Velma decided to ask what they where whispering about and soon enough she was laughing to. Fred was the last person to have a shower. After Fred was in the shower Daphne went upstairs she came down with a huge smile on her face the girls all started laughing.

"Like what have you done?" Shaggy asked

"Reah what you rone?" Scooby added.

"I've just got a little pay back on Fred for throwing me in the pool!" Daphne said giggling.

"What do you mean by payback?" Shaggy asked worried "Have you Stoll his towel?"

"You'll find out in 3..2..1!" Laura counted down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Fred's scream. The girls burst out laughing! Fred came down stairs with a towel wrapped around him. He saw the girls laughing and glared at Daphne.

"Did you make my shower f-f-f-freezing?" Fred asked her shaking.

"Sorry Freddie but I thought you would have known by now Blake's love getting payback!" Daphne said sweetly but trying to hold in the laughter at the same time. "Don't worry I will turn the hot water back on!" Daphne said while getting up. A little while later Daphne came down the stairs and told Fred the hot water was back on. Fred thanked her and went back up stairs to his shower. Fred cooked some pasta for dinner that night. Laura went to bed at 9:30pm and the rest of the gang went to bed at 10:30pm. When Laura woke up she got out of bed and went down stairs taking Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters with her. After about half an hour Daphne came down.

"Good morning" Laura said.

"Morning" Daphne replied. Daphne sat next to Laura. Laura put her tiger book mark in her book and looked at her cousin.

"Where you listening to mine and Fred's conversation on the plane?" Daphne questioned.

"Only about half an hour of it!" Laura confessed. "And I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. That or he just stays quiet about it!" Laura added.

"Noticed what?" Daphne asked surprised.

"That you like him! What else?"

"What! I don't like Fred! Well I do like him but not in that way!" Daphne protested!

"Come on! It's written all over you face!"

"It is not and if it was it would be a lie!"

"Daph I can read you like a book!" Just then Velma came down the stairs.

"What is Daphne denying this time?" Velma asked

"That she likes Fred!" Laura answered.

"See Daphne even an 11 year old can figure it out!" Velma said. Daphne folded her arms.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Laura gave Daphne a hug.

"Yeah it's not like it's you first crush!" Velma said.

"I know! It just feels...different!" Daphne admitted. Velma sat down in the armchair and said

"What kind of different?" Daphne opened her mouth to speak but then Scooby entered the room. Scooby walked straight over to Laura and sat in between her and Daphne. Laura stroked Scooby. Velma turned the TV on and put on a documentary about Turkish plants. They all looked at her and she gave the remote to Daphne. Daphne flicked through the channels until she found the film Madagascar which she knew Laura like. Shaggy came down the stairs and sat down in the other armchair. About 30 secondeds later Fred came down the stairs Scooby immediately got up from the middle of the sofa and sat on the floor next to Shaggy letting Fred sit down. Fred and Daphne smiled at each other.

"Like what are we going to do today?" Shaggy asked.

"Well we could go to the beach or we could go shopping." Fred said.

"Ok let's vote on it." Velma suggested. "Fred?"

"Beach!" Fred answered.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Beach!" Shaggy replied.

"Scooby?" Velma then questioned.

"Beach!" Scooby declared.

"Daphne?" Velma said looking at Daphne.

"Shopping!" Daphne said with Velma mouthing her words.

"Laura?" Velma then looked at Laura.

"That's easy! Beach!" Laura replied. Everyone's jaw dropped apart from Laura and Daphne's.

"You want to go to the beach!" Fred said still shocked looking at Laura.

"Yeah I'm not really a shopping fan!" Laura told him.

"You don't like shopping!" Velma said also shocked.

"Yeah! Is that a problem?" Laura said. She then looked at Daphne. "Oh I get it!" Laura said laughing slightly. "But yes I I don't like it! Well unless its for games or music or something like that!" Laura and Daphne laughed at the gangs faces. Fred looked at Daphne still shocked.

"Are you really related?" he asked. Daphne and Laura laughed again both of them nodding.

"So I guess where going to the beach!" Velma said. They all headed upstairs. They packed their bags with some dry clothes, their own towel and some sun lotion.

* * *

Is it just me or is this long? Who cares!  
Anyway i hope you liked it!  
Please review!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	2. Beach trouble

Beach trouble

They all sat on the beach. Velma and Daphne where reading a book. Laura and Fred where trying to make a huge sand castle and Shaggy and Scooby where trying to beat them.

"Do you lot want to go scuba diving?" Daphne suddenly asked looking at everyone.

"Like sounds groovy to me!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Fred answered.

"Re too!" Scooby replied.

"Love to!" Velma said. Daphne looked at Laura for her answer.

"You should already now my answer!" Laura said shocked her cousin was actually asking her.

"Just checking!" Daphne defended.

"I'm guessing Laura said yes?" Velma asked. Daphne nodded.

"But there is one slight problem Daph. We have no equipment and there is nowhere to rent some!" Fred told her.

"You really don't look beyond your nose do you Freddie?" Daphne said.

"What?" Fred asked confused. Daphne rolled her eyes at him. Laura tapped Fred on the shoulder then pointed to his left. "Oh!" Fred said realising the small shack with a sign saying 'hire scuba diving gear here!'

"Come on!" Daphne said putting her book away. They all walked over to the shack and got some scuba diving gear of Mr Watson. They took a boat out into the sea.

Everyone jumped into the water. It was amazing under the water. The coral looked like under water flowers. There were millions of fish and a few dolphins to. There was an underwater cave that Laura had seen and everyone followed the Blake's in to it. In the cave there was a submarine. Everyone surfaced.

"Cool sub!" Laura exclaimed

"Yeah but what is it doing here?" Fred questioned

"Well there are a lot of possibilities. Maybe someone found some treasure or they just wanted to be alone or they were exploring or they have witnessed some paranormal activity!" Laura exclaimed.

"Paranormal activity? That sounds like one of our mysteries" Velma said.

"How cool would it be if this was a mystery? Well cool for me, maybe not for you because you guys are meant to be on a holiday." Laura then said. They all walked onto solid ground and took their flippers of. There was nowhere to go but at the top of the cave there was a small hole that looked like it lead somewhere interesting.

"How in the word are we going to get up their?" Fred wondered out loud. "Hey where did Laura go?" The gang turned around looking for Laura. Suddenly her head popped out from the top of the submarine.

"Laura what are you doing! Get out of there!" Daphne told her cousin. Laura did as she was told but now in her hand she heeled a long thick rope. She rapped the end into a lope and looked up noticing a rock near the edge of the small platform that lead to the hole. She swung the rope around her head then threw it up the gang watched in amazement as it hocked onto the rock. Laura tugged on the rope to check it was safe. She was about to start climbing when Daphne said "Where are you going?"

"Up there! I can't help it I'm curious!" Laura answered

"What if you fall and hurt yourself? Your parents would kill me for letting you do it and then they would kill you for actually doing it!"

"Daphne! For a start my parents aren't murderers! Plus I climb all the time! I've climbed something like this before without the rope and I didn't fall! So why would I this time! Just trust me!" Laura tried to perused her cousin.

"You know you are really stubborn!" Daphne replied giving up.

"Remind you of anyone?" Laura teased. Daphne smiled. Laura turned around climbing up the steep tall bit of humongous rock!

"Know she's more like you!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah." Daphne said sounding slightly sad.

"Hey? You ok?" Fred wondered

"Fine!" Daphne answered. Laura reached the top and looked down to the ground where everyone was. "Laura aren't you scared of heights?" Daphne wondered.

"Just a little!" Laura answered sounding a little scared "but don't worry I'll live! Ok so who's next?" She said waving the rope around. Fred looked at Daphne and pushed the rope in her direction. Daphne grabbed it and started climbing. Daphne was about half way up when they heard a rock move but yet no one had moved.

"Laura watch out!" Daphne shouted. Laura spun around just in time to duck as a fist flew towards her! She stood up and moved away from the edge. The gang watched wondering how they could help as Laura fought against the man twice her size! Laura tried to punch the man but he moved to the side and she punched the wall behind him. She shook her hand in pain. The man did a kick towards her head Laura ducked and did a thrust kick into his stomach. He flew back into the darkness of the cave and never returned. Daphne reached the top and hugged Laura. "Are you ok?" She asked worried. Laura nodded.

"Fine!" Laura answered truthfully while holding her swollen hand.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chpapter!  
Please review!  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	3. Sweet cousin

_Sweet cousin_

Laura was sitting casually on the sofa while Daphne was wrapping her hand in a bandage. It didn't hurt anymore it was just twice its normal size!

"What are your parents going to say?" Daphne question sounding even more worried with every seconded that went by.

"Daphne stop worrying! Me getting hurt is just a me thing! Its normal!" Laura tried to reassure Daphne.

"Yeah put punching a wall isn't a you thing!"

"You'd be surprised! I hurt myself in all kinds of ways! Honestly I've flipped over the handle bars of a quad bike before! Then again that was fun! Anyway my point still stands and mum and dad will probably just call me a numpty!" Daphne sighed.

"Why do I even try?" She asked Laura

"Because you hope that someday you might actually win!" Laura teased. Daphne smiled slightly. Laura could tell she was still worried. "I'm going to bed." Laura said breaking the silence. "Night guys!" She gave Daphne a hug before heading upstairs. Daphne sat down on the sofa with a sigh.

"It's a bit early for Laura to go to bed!" Fred randomly said.

"She'll probably go on her laptop!" Daphne replied. The rest of the night past in almost complete silence. The gang decided to watch a film in the end it finished at 11:00 so the gang decided to go to bed. Daphne was about to go into her room when she heard something from Laura's room so she decided to go and check on Laura. At first all she could hear was mumbles but as she got closer she could tell it was music Taylor Swift to be exacted. Daphne knew Laura really liked Taylor Swift. Daphne slowly opened the door to find Laura's laptop on her bed and Laura fast asleep next to it. Daphne smiled as tear drops on my guitar began to play. She walked over to Laura's bed and picked up the laptop she noticed there was a word document up it was 12 pages long and incomplete. At the bottom of the page it said there were 2,952 words. Daphne read some of the last page. 'That wraps up this mystery gang' Fred declared smiling. 'Like could we go get a pizza now' Shaggy asked 'Reah rizza!' Scooby agreed 'Ok will get some pizza on the way home' Velma said much to the satisfaction of her two hungry friends. The gang all hopped into the mystery machine after another successful case. Fred and Daphne went into the restaurant to get the food. When they came out Fred was holding the pizzas and Daphne was holding the drinks suddenly Fred lost his balance and one of the pizzas fell of his pile Daphne quickly leaned for it catching it perfectly. 'Maybe I should carry this one' she said to Fred smiling. Daphne saved the document and turned the laptop of. She tucked Laura into the covers and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Laura." Daphne whispered to her cousin. Daphne headed back to her room thinking about the story that Laura had wrote.

* * *

Sorry its so short! I hope you like it!  
Please review  
Angel1008 xxx : )


	4. Baby sitting

**Sorry for the wait originally this was going to be part of the next chapter which i am part way through but i thought i have kept you waiting to long so i chosse to put this one up now. Sorry for the wait i hope you enjoy it and please review :)**

* * *

_Baby sitting _

The next morning was quiet. They were all just sitting in the front room in silence. Laura's hand wasn't as swollen now but she still kept it wrapped up in the bandages.

"So what are we going to do today?" Velma asked breaking the silence

"Like since we went to the beach yesterday I guess shopping." Shaggy replied.

"I guess so." Fred said slightly disappointed

"What did you have something else in mind?" Daphne wondered

"I thought you guys might want to check out that cave!" Fred answered

"Yeah!" Laura agreed

"No!" Daphne disagreed

"Why not?" Laura said disappointed

"Because I'm meant to be looking after you not getting you involved in a mystery!" Daphne explained

"Oh please Daph! I remember when you where younger you use to love doing things like exploring caves! Now you don't want to! What happened to the old Daphne? The fun Daphne!" Laura begged

"I grew up and got stuck babysitting!" Daphne said smiling knowing Laura's reaction.

"Hey! I am not a baby! I'm 12 in 4 days! I barely call that baby and if I'm a baby then what are you? A toddler? Because I know when you where a toddler you would of gone in that cave as if it was your best friend!" Laura argued

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Daphne started to give up

"No! It comes with being a Blake! You don't give up! Plus Blake's are very stubborn and I'm sure the others can back me up on that one!" Laura replied. The gang all made little noises of agreement. Daphne sighed. She turned to the gang.

"Am I this annoying?" She wondered

"Well..." Velma started


	5. Part of the gang

**_Another short one and for that i am terribly sorry! However i hope you enjoy it and please review!_**

* * *

_Part of the gang_

They were back in the cave within an hour. Surprisingly the rope was still there and in perfect condition! Laura grabbed the rope.

"Who's going first? Because I'm guessing that Daphne won't let me go first again." Laura said

"You guessed right!" Daphne replied.

"I will! Then Laura can come up after me." Fred suggested. Everyone gave a nod of agreement.

Fred climbed up turned his torch on and quickly checked for the man who had been there before. He looked down towards everyone and gave the thumbs up before Laura joined him up there shortly followed by everyone else. They walked through the cave in silence until

"Hey what's that?" Laura questioned

"What?" Fred wondered

"That!" Laura said shinning her torch on something shinning at the side of the cave. She walked over with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. There on the ground there was a gold diamond ring. Laura bent down, picked it up and studied it.

"Looks pretty old!" She informed the gang

"Like you're focusing on how old it is! Like that's one of the biggest diamonds I've ever seen!" Shaggy said shocked.

"She's right though Shaggy." Velma pointed out while taking the ring of Laura and inspecting it. Laura stood up.

"Well I'm fashion expert like Daphne put this ring is 18th century!" Laura told them

"Have you stoll Velma's brain?" Fred wondered

"Could I have it back please?" Velma questioned. Before they all burst out laughing.

"It looks like your long list was right about the treasure then Laura. Maybe not about being alone, paranormal activity or exploring." Daphne added

"They might off been exploring when they found the treasure!" Laura pointed out

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Daphne said sighing

"Pretty much!" Laura answered nodding. She was just like part of the gang.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is Laura cool? Do you guys welcome her into the gang? I would love to know wo while you are reviewing you can just slip it in ;)  
FireTiger1008 xx :D**


	6. Best mystery ever?

_Ok sorry its been a while but here it is the next chapter! And i know Harry Potter is mentioned in here and you will under stand when you get there but i didnt just copy it from there i forgot about Harry Potter until i wrote about it i actully had to check with my sister :P Anyway hope you enjoy thanks for all the reviews so far  
Fire :) xx_

* * *

_Best mystery ever?_

The ring went into Daphne's bag while the gang kept walking. It wasn't long before they noticed a light in the distance.

"Like is that the end?" Shaggy asked "I was kinda having fun this is like the best mystery ever! I mean no monsters like how much cooler can it get?"

"Think again Shaggy!" Laura said much to Shaggy's disappointment.

"Like why are you saying that?" Shaggy was already become depressed.

"Try looking forward!" Laura suggested

"I don't want to!" Shaggy slowly turned his head, his mouth gapped open. In front of him there was millions of stairs leading down to what looked like a scientist laboratory. There where bundles of machines and chemical reactions going on in flasks.

"Wow!" Shaggy then said. "Like do we have to climb all the way down there?" He begged

"Oh come on Shaggy! I'll race you down!" Laura challenged

"Seriously! Race me down? How old do you thing I am?" Shaggy questioned

"I just..." Laura started before Shaggy sprinted of "Hey! Cheat!" She shouted racing after him.

"Be careful!" Daphne yelled to Laura. When Laura got to the bottom Shaggy was waiting

"Like beat you!" he said simply

"Yeah but you cheated! No one said go so technically you should be disqualified which means I would win!" Laura pointed out

"Like you really do have an answer for everything!"

"Thank you!" It wasn't long before the rest of the gang where down the stairs.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Velma exclaimed. Scooby put his head behind one of the flasks making his face seem long and stretched.

"Reah amazing!" he confirmed. Laura laughed at Scooby's stretched face.

"You know that's a good look for you!" She complimented. Everyone looked at Scooby and was soon laughing as well. The laughing didn't last long as it was interrupted.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Get out!" A male voice bellowed. Spinning around to see the source of the noise everyone saw a man standing in the distance. He looked as if he was in his 20's. Jet black hair jelled vertically on his head with eyes so dark they almost matched his hair. He was a scrawny man he had no muscle on his body at all. Just skin and bone.

"We are some nosey kids with a dog who have a good sense of adventure. Now if you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you here?" Fred questioned back politely.

"That's none of your business!" He shouted.

"Ok then can you just answer this question. How long have you been here making this fantastic place!" Laura then asked enthusiastically.

"Well young lady I have been doing this for 3 years now. I started when I was 20 you see. However I had to work very hard and I haven't left the cave since. The only way I have survived is a friend on the shore who brings me supplies." The man explained

"You do realise if the police knew you where in here you could get sent to prison?" Laura checked

"No. I wouldn't go to prison!" The man corrected

"Yes you would." Laura argued back

"No I wouldn't!" Then man's voice was getting louder.

"Trust me you would." Laura replied calmly.

"No I wouldn't I am Markus Acosta no man can ever put me in prison!" He claimed loudly.

"So Mark. You don't mind if I call you Mark do you? The fact is you are actually wanted for stealing millions in most European countries. Thing is you have been stuck in here for three years because ever since people found out you where in this county the jandarma have been on red alert in case you should come a long." Laura then turned to the gang "Jandarma are basically the military." She quickly explained to the gang they just nodded and let Laura continue her speech. "The only way you could avoid the jandarma is to hide in a cave until they forgot about you. In the mean time you took up an old hobby of yours from high school. Science. Making various things and figuring out a way you can use them to get out of here. Am I right?" Laura decided to check.

"Yeah you're right. You're a clever kid I will give you that but you missed one thing out." Markus told her.

"You mean that this place is filled with gold and old things worth loads?" Velma said.

"Ok maybe you didn't miss anything out..." Markus trailed off. Suddenly he turned and went straight into a sprint. Just as the gang started chasing him they heard something coming towards them and stopped in their tracks. Out from the shadows Mark had disappeared into, came a huge metal robot. It had a circular body and 4 legs. There was a small glass window in the body and the gang could just make out Markus sitting inside laughing.

"Like how did he get in that so quickly?" Shaggy wondered

"What does it matter? Run!" Velma advised while retreating herself.

"Not so fast!" Markus bellowed just before a wall came down in front of the stairs blocking there only escape. "So what do you think of my latest invention? Impressive isn't it?"

"Like what is it?" Shaggy asked

"This is your worst nightmare!" Markus exclaimed

"Seriously? I was hoping for a more original line." Laura said.

"Thing is though when that's said in all the movies there just terrible things that never work. However this really is! It sees into your mind and can transform into your worst fears. Kinda like that thing in Harry Potter now that I think about it. What is it called?" Mark wondered

"It's a Bogart." Velma field in. "And I doubt that highly. Harry Potter is magical and also made up so the chances of this working are very unlikely."

"Really?" Mark pushed a button. The machine transformed in the blink of an eye into a ghost and Shaggy and Scooby immediately backed up in fear. It wasn't the ghost of anyone just the classic Casper style ghost.

"So you got one right? Shaggy and Scooby are scared of practically everything!" Velma argued

"Like I would be insulted but it is true." Shaggy backed Velma up. Mark glared at them. He appeared to click a button and the machine transformed into the bogey monster he clicked it again and it changed into a clown. Velma froze on the spot.

"That shut you up." Mark smirked as he said this. "Now. What to do with you? I can't let you go. You know who I am and where I am. No way can I get out of here before you get the police. So do I keep you here so I can have some fun? Torture you? Experiment on you? Or just kill you straight away?" No one said anything.


	7. OutSmarted

**Well i dont know about you guys but i think it is deffinatly about time i updated this story. Sorry its been so long but today i had an incect day(WAHO!) so i looked at this story and finaly the writers block had gone. Which i dont know about you guys but makes me very happy :) So anyway sorry its been so long please read and let me know what you think!**  
**Fire :) x**

* * *

_Outsmarted_

"Na won't kill you. You could be useful but the look on your faces! Ha! Priceless!" Mark laughed. "Think I might have some fun before you guys can test some of my potions for me." A cruel smile spread across Marks face.

"You need help!" Fred shouted at him.

"Maybe I do but where you are right now I think you could use some help yourself. Let's see what do we have here?" Once again mark pushed a button it transformed into a scorpion; mark glanced at Fred before pressing it again and it transformed into a giant needle. After another glance at Fred he pushed the button again and his machine changed into a gigantic wasp. Fred took a step back. "Fear of stings. Quite a common one actually especially amongst those who are allergic." They were all scared. He knew their fears. What where they going to do? Laura glanced over to Daphne. Daphne noticed Laura made a small sign with her hand. "No point turning to your friends for help. You can't do anything to stop me!" Mark glared at Laura. Daphne snuck her phone out of her bag somehow without mark noticing. It was hard to unlock without looking but she managed it.

"Alright, you got us. Were stuck here. I must admit though you have some impressive technology. Things like this, no one would expect it for another..." Laura glanced at Daphne. "156 years?" She quickly turned back to Mark. "There about, possibly more." Laura stuck a thumb up behind her back and Daphne pressed the dial button. Mark studied Laura.

"You quite interest me ya know that. What are you 13?" Mark questioned.

"11 actually." Laura corrected

"God you're tall. Anyway so your 11, you have impressive fighting skills I can tell that from your rather painful kick, you obviously have a brain, quite a good one at that and here you are, I could kill you right now and no one would ever know yet you're so relaxed at calm." Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Wait I minute ago you where threatening to kill me now you're complimenting me?"

"What just because I'm mean doesnt mean I can't be nice?" Laura looked at mark. "I know that makes no sense, can't be mean and nice. Anyway little miss brave, unfortunately for you I have just the thing to deal with the fear of heights." Mark seemed to fiddle about with a few things before a small projector like thing appeared out of the side of wasp and Laura was standing on the edge of a huge cliff that fell into sharp rocks. Laura took a breath in. She looked up into the eyes of the wasp straight at Mark.

"Well Markus Acosta, we may be in this cave somewhat far away from the shore near the beach resort in Didim, Altinkum in the west of Turkey where you are hiding after stealing millions and planning a way to get out of turkey without the Gendarme noticing and you may be holding me and my friends so you can experiment on us but the one thing you didn't count on, the one thing you never thought would happen, the one thing you didn't see coming is an 11 year old girl ready to outsmart you because Markus...ever heard of a mobile?" Laura spook as loud as she could. Marks eyes widened as he realised what Laura had done. Laura smiled. "And this machine of yours. Whatever you show us isn't real!" Laura took a deep breath and took a step forward. Naturally Daphne lurched forward to try and stop Laura but then she realised. Laura's feet stood solid over the cliff. Laura let out a sigh. "Look at that! I'm walking on air! Holograms can't hurt us!" Laura stared straight at Mark.

"No! You can't do this! You're bluffing! You didn't call anyone!" Daphne wiggled her phone in the air. Mark smashed on some buttons furiously and suddenly his great machine changed, it had the body of a wasp, the legs of a spider, the tail of a ghost, clown arms and the face of a snake! Mark looked at the gang. They all looked terrified. "What's a matter? Has my little machine malfunction found the fears of all of you?" A hiss came from the snake and Daphne stepped behind Fred. "Ha-ha, weather you made the call or not, how are you going to defeat me now?" The spider legs took a step forward, all the gang stepped back but Laura didn't move. She just stared at the creature before her, eyes widened. Mark turned the machine towards Laura. "What wrong little miss brave. Can't find any clever words to get you out of this one? Too scared? The spiders yours isn't it? What's it that you don't like about a spider? Is it the tarantula's slow steps?" Mark made the legs imitate the spider. "Or is it the fast ones that do the trick?" The machine quickly ran a few steps forward. Laura was shaking but didn't move.

"Laura get over here!" Velma told her.

"Why won't she move?" Fred asked Daphne.

"She's frozen to the spot. Laura's terrified of spiders; her uncle got bitten by a black widow and died. She hasn't been able to go near any since!" You could tell by Daphne's voice she was worried.

"Thing is though," Laura said her voice shaking. "Your machine can't read minds at all. You had to flick through to find our fears and you played of our reactions. You only knew my fear of heights because you heard Daphne say it earlier." Laura tried to sound brave but her voice sounded too weak and scared. "Show me whatever you like on that machine, it's not real, it's just an image and..." Laura paused. She took a deep breath in and sounding fearless she said "I won't be scared! You should be scared because you are going to get squashed like a spider!" Mark face had turned red he started running towards Laura. A Spider leg landed straight in front on Laura when he stopped. Laura stared at it. Her face turned pale and she looked just about ready to pass out. There was a creaking noise coming from the machine.

"Laura move!" Fred yelled and this time Laura did she turned and ran. There was a huge crash behind her and the creature lay on the floor and turned back into its metal body with four legs. Laura looked at it. Mark started going to make his escape. There was a lowed bang and the wall blocking the stairs fell down. Gendarme marched in heading towards the machine containing Mark. Mark opened the door at the side and looked at the Gendarme.

"Shit!" He said as the Gendarme grabbed his arms. They said a few things in Turkish before taking him out. Daphne ran over to Laura and hugged her immediately Laura hugged her back.

"Laura you are mad! I really don't know where you get it from but that was amazing, I honestly don't know where we would be if it wasn't for your clever thinking." Daphne complimented her.

"Thanks...but Daphne. I never want to see another spider again! EVER!" Laura told her voice shaking sounding like she was prepared to burst into tears. Daphne smiled and but her hands on Laura shoulders which were also shaking.

"You are so brave. Crazy! But brave!" Daphne wrapped her arms back around her cousin again. The rest of the gang came over.

"Laura that was brilliant!" Velma told her.

"It was like the bravest thing I've ever seen!" Shaggy said enthusiastically.

"Reh ravest!" Scooby agreed

"How did you know all that about Mark?" Fred asked.

"It was on the news back in England." Laura told him. The gang frowned apart from Daphne. "I lived in England; Daphne's looking after me while my parents sort the house out that we brought over in America." The gang all nodded.

"So you're like English?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah half English, half American. Not a mad mix if I do say so myself!" Laura smiled.

"Spiffing!" Fred teased. Laura laughed.

"Yes it Jolly good!" Laura said back smiling. At that point a member of the Gendarme came over.

"Sen soyle turk?" He asked

"Evet." Laura replied looking at him.

"Tesekkur. Siz de buyuk yardım" The man said.

"Problem yok." Laura said politely "Bu maharasi seyler var uzun zaman once. Yararli bir hayli probally cok." Laura thought for a while. Trying to remember what to say. "Bir abd ile."

"Gizli bir tesekkur ederim."

"Tesekkur ederim!" Laura replied smiling. With that the man walked away. Laura turned to the gang. They all had their mouth open. "What? I've been coming here for years; I thought I should learn the language is that so bad?" Laura questioned. The gang shook their head.

"Like what did you say?" Shaggy wondered

"Well skipping the bit where he asked if we speak Turkish he said thank you. You have been of great assistance. I said no problem in this cave there are things from a long time ago. Worth quite a lot probally and that we have one. He then said keep it as a Thank you and then I said thank you and he walked off. Capiche?" The gang nodded.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think it's about time we went back home and had some dinner." Daphne said. Everyone made noises of agreement.

"I'm like starving!" Shaggy told them all.

"Shaggy you're always starving!" Velma pointed out.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad, brilliant?(Anyone see what i did there? No... Ahh well)**  
**Anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter i enjoyed writing it. Gave me a good reason to brush up on my Turkish. I have to admit i did have to look some things up so sorry if there not quite right! And sorry for any spelling mistakes in both English and Turkish!**  
**So let me know what you think :) And hopefully i will update soon.**  
**Fire :) x**


	8. Tea?

_Tea?_

The gang where all sitting in the front room waiting for their taxi to arrive and take them to the airport. Suddenly there was a series of load bangs before Laura entered the room dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Don't mind me. Dropped my suit case" She explained.

"You should off let me to bring it down for you." Daphne said

"No way as of 3:00 tonight I am going to be twelve I am perfectly capable of bringing a suit case down stairs." Laura said flopping onto the sofa. At that point Fred entered the room.

"Ok bedrooms are clear. Oh morning governor!" He said noticing Laura for the first time that day.

"Is this teasing ever going to stop?" Laura asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Fred informed her. "And happy birthday by the way." He said ruffling her hair. Laura smiled smoothing her hair back to its normal position.

"Thanks."

"Now since we are all here..." Daphne rummaged around in her bag before producing a small box with blue wrapping paper around it and presenting it to Laura.

"Happy birthday!" The gang chorused.

"You guys got me a present!" Laura exclaimed.

"Like of course, it's your birthday!" Shaggy said.

"Go on open it!" Daphne urged. Laura smiled taking the present out of Daphne's hands and unwrapping it reviling a small black box; she opened it up and smiled.

"The ring." She said.

"Well, we didn't know what to get you and we where aloud to keep the ring so we thought why not?" Velma said

"Like its go a lot of value to!" Shaggy added

"Yeah and we were hoping it would have some sentimental value as well. I way to remember your first mystery by." Fred said

"Well thank you I love it!" Laura exclaimed

"And we were thinking that if you want it doesnt have to be your last mystery with us either." Fred told Laura, her eyes widened.

"Did you just...!" Laura couldn't even get the words out her mouth

"Yes we just invited you into mystery inc.!" Velma finished for her. Laura didn't say anything

"Ya know what; I think it's safe to take that as a yes!" Daphne filled in. Laura nodded. "Laura you are absolutely speechless aren't you?! Wow finally found a way to shut you up." Laura just stuck her tongue out at Daphne. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!" Daphne smiled. At that point there was a knock on the door and it was time to go.  
The gang walked out the airport into the sun light. Suddenly Laura felt someone grabbing her from behind automatically she elbowed them, the person realised their grip and Laura turned around to see who it was, her mouth dropped open.

"I am so sorry!" Laura apologized

"Never hugging you from behind again! Oh happy birthday by the way sis." The women said while holding her stomach. Laura went forward and hugged her sister. She had blue eyes and straight brown hair like Laura.

"I am so so sorry!" Laura apologized again.

"Daphne how on earth did you put up with her?" The women asked.

"I really don't know." Daphne replied. "How are you Crystal?" she said hugging her.

"My stomach kinda hurts but apart from the fine thanks you?" Crystal said glaring at Laura playfully. Daphne laughed

"I'm find thanks." She replied. The gang all got introduced to Laura's older sister before heading over to a black range rover sport and putting their suit cases in the boot.

"Hope you guys are hungry, as a thank you for looking after the monster mums invited you to dinner. Is everyone alright to come?" Crystal wondered. Everyone nodded.

"What we having?" Laura wondered

"Oh your favourite, Sushi." Crystal said while getting in the car. Laura climbed into the back.

"No seriously?" Laura asked.

"We really are having Sushi, you see mum forgot to get you a birthday present so she thought as a distraction she will make you **clam** up on us and have to get rushed to hospital. Of course she wouldn't leave you **floundering** she's not **shell fish**." Crystal explained putting emphasis on the sea related words while smiling. Laura looked at her sister.

"You spent ages trying to come up with those jokes didn't you?" Crystal smiled sheepishly

"Lasagne." she admitted avoid any more conversation on her bad jokes. The gang all just laughed

"Why would we have to rush her to the hospital?" Fred wondered

"I'm allergic to seafood." Laura simply said.  
It didn't take long to get to Laura's house. Crystal grabbed Laura's suitcase and opened the front door. Laura took her suit case of her sister and dragged it up stairs to her room. It wasn't long before Laura was back tripping down the last few steps on her way. She frowned

"Why is it so quite?" She wondered. Everyone just shrugged. Laura walked through a door way that led into the front room followed by the gang

"Happy birthday!" The people in the room chorused. One woman ran up to Laura and hugged her followed by a man, who the gang assumed to be Laura's parents. The woman had long strait brown hair like her two daughters but brown eyes. The man had ginger hair and blue eyes. He turned to Daphne and gave her a hug.

"How's my favourite niece?" He asked. Daphne smiled

"Your only niece is fine thanks. How is my favourite ginger uncle?" She replied

"Your only ginger uncle is fine thank you. Laura wasn't too much trouble was she?" he then asked

"No, it was great having her there." Daphne said before introducing the rest of the gang. Laura's mum then came over and introduced herself. Then a door from the other side of the room opened and a wheelchair rolled in.

"Oh you couldn't have waited for me could you? I mean a man has to pee sometime" He said rolling over to Laura. "Happy birthday!" Laura bent down and hugged her older brother, Alex, who had brown eyes and ginger hair.

"Thanks." She said. They all had great fun, Daphne's parents even showed up for the party. In the end they didn't go home until nine. Laura gave Daphne a hug. "Thanks for letting me come, I had a great time." She thanked her cousin

"Thanks for not causing too much trouble." Daphne replied.

"And thanks for the present." Laura said to the whole gang hugging them all. "See you soon." They all got in to Crystal's car and Daphne gave her directions to their house.

"Crystal?" Fred asked.

"How can I help you?" She replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Alex?" Fred wondered.

"You mean why he is in a wheel chair?" Crystal was silent for a while before saying "It happened when he was 8. Mum was getting some money out to take us all to the cinema and when she turned around a man was standing there with a gun, he told her to give him the money or he would shoot Laura. Of course mum did but Laura was only 4 and she was scared so she did what any other 4 year old would do and she started to cry, drawing attention. The man went to shoot Laura but Alex saw it coming and pushed Laura out the way meaning he got shot himself, paralyzing his legs." Crystal swallowed.

"I'm sorry I should never have asked." Fred apologized. Crystal shook her head.

"Its fine really, I would much prefer you asked me anyway." The rest of the journey was completed in silence until it came to saying good bye. The gang wheeled their suitcases into the house and up to their room. They all said good night and headed to bed.  
Daphne awoke that night to a light coming on outside her room; she heard footsteps creeping downstairs and decided to get up to investigate. As she got further down the stairs she could hear the kettle boiling and turning into the kitchen she saw the familiar blond hair of Fred cutely ruffled from turning over in his bed.

"What are you doing up at this time?" She asked, Fred turned and smiled when he saw it was her.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied pouring the milk into his cup. "Tea?" Daphne just shook her head before taking a seat at the island in the kitchen; she rocked herself back and forth slowly on the spinning chair trying to figure out what she should say next. Luckily for her Fred was one step ahead, coming over and sitting next to her with his newly complete cup of tea he spoke "I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what happened to Alex. I know it's stupid, I mean I only met him today but..." Fred sighed "I just can't imagine what it must be like to go through something like that." Daphne nodded understanding completely.

"Don't worry the same thing happened to me when I heard, of course I was 10 though so I didn't fully understand. Laura had to stay with us for a while when Alex came home, she was never really the same after that. She lost that happy, hyper active personality all 4 year olds seem to have. Alex is probally the most comfortable with it all; he even makes jokes about it, which his parents hate him doing." A momentary silence filled the room.

"So what are you doing up anyway?" Fred asked

"Oh when you turned the light on upstairs it woke me up. So I thought I should see who was awake at" Daphne checked her watch which she had forgotten to take off "half three in the morning and dared to interrupt my beauty sleep." Fred laughed.

"Come on you and me both know you don't need any beauty sleep." Fred smiled unsure if his cheeks were as red as they felt. Daphne couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well you would say that wouldn't you. You're just to polite. It's like a reflex for you."

"How do you know, what if I genuinely believe that?" Fred looked into Daphne's eyes, searching around in their sky blue just for a sign even a little hint. Nothing. Daphne just stared back into his own trying to stay calm.

"Well then we would have quite the situation on our hands wouldn't we?" Daphne wasn't sure of any other way to reply. She had briefly considered saying '_oh I wish!' _but had quickly decided against it knowing it would only lead to a horrible and heart shattering reply. Daphne gave Fred a quick smile before standing up "I'm gunna head back to bed. Night." and with that she turned around and hurried up the stairs. Fred nodded even though Daphne couldn't see him.

"Night Daph." He replied.  
It was an hour since Daphne had come back up stairs; she was yet to hear Fred come up. She tossed and turned wishing her bed was more comfortable. She had just found a comfortable spot and was going over what had happened downstairs when her eyes widened as she realised something important. Laura and Velma where right! Now Daphne knew why it felt so different to all her past crushes. She was in love.

* * *

And that my friends im affraid is it! The final chapter! I wasnt over the moon about the start of this chapter but i felt the end was better, why dont you guys tell me what you thought by placing a review in that little box bellow then just hit the review button and voila! Thank you to everyone who has read my story and an even bigger thank you to any one who has reviewed even the small short reviews make all the difference! A special thank you to Jazzola who has stuck with me throught this story and all of my others. You really are a great author,person and friend i dont know where i would be without you, honestly! Once more thanks for reading!

Fire :) x


End file.
